


A Rose By Any Other Name

by MrsBartonBarnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBartonBarnes/pseuds/MrsBartonBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha sneaks into Barton's floor to prank him, but gets surprised herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natasha Makes A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself, so I don't know if you will like it or if its good enough to continue. I'm posting the first chapter only to kinda see how it goes, but I've written more. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, maybe?
> 
> Also, I have two months off from school, I can do prompts if anyone is interested. This is only the third thing I've written so I expect to get better as time goes on.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -MrsBB

In this world, finding your designated true soul mate was rare. Even more rare? Two men finding their soul mate in the same woman. Thinking back on it, the meeting did not go as bad as it could have. To think, it all started with Natasha wanting to prank Clint…

 

***  
Chapter 1

9:00 A.M Avengers Tower

 

Immediately after stepping off the elevator onto Barton’s floor something felt off. 

Natasha had hurried to beat Clint to his floor following a Shield meeting hoping to prank him. She had thought maybe she could hide all his shoes again or maybe steal all his bed covers before he got there. But something felt wrong.

Taking in her surroundings with a trained eye, many things stuck out as odd. B’s floor, which was usually fucking disgusting and gross, was immaculately clean. 

Also, it was decorated differently. Apart from the main big furniture, a lot of the details were changed. Instead of an X-box and games, sitting in front of the TV was a huge vase of sunflowers. There were decorative throw pillows were before there were none. 

Natasha also noticed immediately there was someone on the floor. She could hear soft music coming from the kitchen. Perking up her ears, Natasha pulled out a knife but quickly put it back, she thought, If it was someone bad, wouldn’t Jarvis have alerted the avengers? No, this must be something else.

So, keeping her back to the hallway that lead to the kitchen to avoid being seen, Natasha took a peek into the kitchen.

Standing there in front of the stove, stirring something was a young woman. She was dressed in a grey longs sleeve tucked into a flowly tea-length white skirt. On her feet were pointy grey heels. She was easily shorter than Natasha. Even with the heels, and had a beautiful figure from what the outfit allowed to show. 

Natasha studied her. She was pale and had dark, almost black hair that went down to her waist. The stranger wore it wavy, in a half up half down style.

Natasha was so entranced studying the stranger she didn’t notice the stranger quickly turning and seeing her. 

Oh!” She gasped curiously.

“ I’m sorry, I was expecting one of the boys.”

Boys? Natasha was dumbfounded for once in her life. Who was thing strange young woman? And what was she doing standing in Barton’s kitchen? Cooking? Natasha had a lot of questions and not a lot of patience.

Natasha looked at her a bit suspiciously. The stranger stared back. She obviously knew who Natasha was, otherwise she would have freaked out by now. 

She was also quite comfortable there in the middle of the kitchen. Apron around her small, delicate waist, and wooden spoon in her hand. She was cooking breakfast by the looks of it, in Barton’s kitchen.

Also, the table was set for three.

Many things were suspicious. So, choosing for the first time in her life to ask questions first and then fight if need be, Natasha took a deep breath and asked,

“ I’m sorry, who are you? And more importantly, what are you doing cooking in Barton’s kitchen? I wasn’t aware her was dating anybody…” she trailed off.

“ Right!” responded the stranger. A light pink blush spread adorably across her cheeks. 

“ God, you must think I’m so rude. My name is Rosalia. But the boys call me Rosie. “ She introduced herself and stuck out her hand to shake Natasha’s.

Again with the boys? Natasha looked down at the outstretched hand. Her nails were perfectly manicured in a French tip. 

Natasha took her hand, “ and I’m assuming you know who I am then?”

Rosie smiled, “ Yes, of course! You are Natasha. Clint’s best friend. He talks about you all the time. You are also the Black Widow, trust me even without Clint’s help I would know who you are.”

Natasha smiled and quirked an eyebrow. “ You’ll have to excuse me, it seems you know a lot more about me than I know about you Rosie. Who are these boys you’ve mentioned?”

It was Rosalia’s turn to be confused, but only for a moment. She covered it up quickly with a smile.

“ They boys are Clint and James. I am actually cooking them breakfast right now, they said Shield would let them go around 9 and they would be home soon after. I’m a little concerned you don’t know who I am actually, since I’ve been living here with them for a little while now. I am their soul mate” she finished with a dreamy, dazed look.

Now it was Natasha’s turn to gasp, rather loudly for her. Natasha was usually very composed, but she couldn’t help herself. Soul mate?! And Barton didn’t tell her? Upon closer inspection of Rosalia’s hands, Natasha’s eyes were immediately drawn to the enormous blue ring on her left hand. 

The ring was gorgeous. A blue sapphire surrounded by diamonds. A ring worthy of a heiress or a princess sat on her ring finger. 

“ Well, this is actually the very first time I’ve ever heard of Barton meeting his soul mate. Never mind that he apparently shares that title with Barnes?” Natasha questioned. 

“ Yea, it was pretty incredible the way I managed to snag two Avengers” Rosalia said with a quiet laugh. She took a very deep breath and continued, “ To be honest, I have no idea how I possibly got so lucky to find them. And that it’s worked out to well this far. Clint and James are… they are just the best men I have ever met. And I love them.” She finished with a dopey smile.

Natasha found herself returning the smile. “ I agree. I’ve known Barton a long time. And he is certainly one of a kind.”

That made Rosie smile more, before she drew a serious face. “Clint hasn’t mentioned me before?”

“Not at all. I mean, I noticed he has been happier lately, and spending more time with James. But he never told me he had met his true mate”

“That’s,… both of them told mw they wanted to keep this to themselves for a while, but I kind of thought they would just say I was a girlfriend before telling you we were soul mates. Not that they would keep me a secret.” She looked slightly upset, so Natasha hurried to say,

“I’m sure they have great reasons, however I’m surprised they managed to move you in and keep you hidden in tower full of agents and geniuses”

Rosie chuckled. 

“Well Tony does know that I live her. He’s the only Avenger I’ve met since moving in. And he is the one in charge of keeping Jarvis updated on when I’m home so we didn’t run into each other and cause confusion before they boys had a chance to give proper introductions”

 

At this Natasha smiled wickedly, “ I think its time you met the rest of the team. It’s seems a shame Barton and James are keeping such a pretty dame all to themselves, don’t you think?

Considering Jarvis could have at any point alerted Rosalia that Natasha was coming but didn’t, told Natasha that Jarvis probably wanted everyone to know about her for a reason. So she took it upon herself to stage an impromptu meeting. 

Rosalia smiled back at her.  
“You know what? I would love to meet the rest of the team.”

Looking up, Rosalia asked Jarvis to tell the boys she had stepped out for a bit, so they wouldn’t come look for her. And then Natasha asked Jarvis to let the boys know to meet her in the common floor.

With that, both women got into the elevator and headed up to the common floor to surprise her boys.

Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter the Avengers meet Clint and Bucky's soul mate and they just talk and get to know each other. At this point, the story could go any way. Any ideas/suggestions for future plot points? I'm thinking about making something from Rosie's past come and threaten the Avengers but I'm open to suggestions.

11:00 AM

 

“What happened?” asked Bucky, walking in behind Clint

Both Bucky and Clint, upon exiting the elevator had stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them in the common room where all the Avengers liked to unwind together after missions and such, were the rest of the avengers.

Standing in front of the sofas were Tony, Thor, Bruce, Steve, and Natasha.

And Steve and Natasha looked pissed. 

More importantly, standing behind the Avengers was Rosie.

Rosie smiled and waved from behind them. 

“ Hi boys, I hope you don’t mind I introduced myself to the team.”

Bucky smiled at Rosie, while Clint grimaced at Natasha. Clint was the one who didn’t want to tell the team yet that both he and James were sharing a soul mate. To be honest, he was dreading all the questions he didn’t think they had answers to yet. Also, he wanted time with her without anyone else. And he didn’t think that would happen if all the Avengers knew about her.

Rosie stepped around the Avengers and made her way to Bucky first. She put both hands on his shoulders and reached up to peck him quickly on the lips. She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. His arms wrapped around her waist.

“ Hi .”

“ Hi doll.”

She dropped her arms and stepped slightly to the side where Clint had moved to stand next to Bucky. 

Meanwhile the Avengers watched to see if she interacted differently with Clint.

Clint was the one who stepped up and wrapped an arm around Rosie’s waist.

“ Hey babe.” He said, his usual charm now replaced by sweet, honest happiness.

He pulled her slightly into him and she again put both her hands on his shoulders like she did with Bucky. Just in time for Clint to swoop down and kiss her deeply. The kiss was quick, but the passion was there.

They stepped away from each other at the sound of Tony whistling, but held hands as they walked the short distance to the rest of the Avengers. Rosie reached out with her free hand and took Bucky’s hand in hers. 

The Avengers all took various seats around the couches and the threesome took a couch all to themselves.

Once sitting, Rosie spoke.

“ Well boys, I believe we owe the rest of your team an explanation.”

From his place across from then Natasha snorted loudly and Steve exclaimed, “ Buck, how come you didn’t tell me you found your soul mate.”

And Natasha added, “ and Barton, tell me why I had to find out from her that all three of you are living together right under our noses.”

Clint shifted in his seat, and Bucky’s cheeks got pink. 

Rosie decided to speak up, noticing her boyfriends nervousness’.

“ Well, now that I’ve introduced myself to you all before the boys got here, I’ve been living here for a few months. How the three of us found out that I am their soul mate is a long story,” she paused and wrinkled her nose at that.

Natasha noticed how when she said that Bucky sat up straighter, and Clint’s arm tightened where it was wrapped around her shoulders. Interesting. She would have to get the story out of them later.

Rosie continued, “ To be extremely short, I live here now. I had to move here from California when I met them. We are engaged, they both proposed around the same time a month ago. We know it’s rare to find your soul mate, and even more so that I have two of them. And given their day jobs we appreciate and live in the moment more. I took a year of work so I could spend as much time with them as possible, and the reason you haven’t seen me around is the same. We wanted as much time to ourselves as we could, but now that I met Natasha, I guess ill spend more time in the communal floor.”

When she was done, she relaxed on her spot in the couch. Bucky raised an eyebrow and Clint asked cheekily, “ Any questions?”

Smirking, Natasha laid back on her seat next to Bruce and asked,” I never asked you how old you were. You seem awefully young to be stuck with these two old men forever.”

Bucky and Clint both snorted, which made Rosie laugh.

“ Ah, that’s a good one. And my sisters get a real kick out of it too. I’m 24.”

Steve’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Wow, he thought.

“ You know, Bucky is physically 33. And who knows how old Clint really is.”

All the Avengers and Rosie laughed at that.

“HEY!” Clint let out, indignantly, but laughing. He pulled a throw pillow from behind Bucky and tossed it into Steve’s laughing face.

“ I am 36 thank you very much.” Clint stated, face full of humor.

Bruce asked tentatively, “ You said you had sisters?...”

Rosie smiled and perked up. “ Yea I left behind two sisters in California. I actually lived with them. It was kind of hard, but I got two even cooler roomates” She smiled at each of her fiance’s in turn.

The Avengers all smiled.

“ And what kind of work did you give up for a while?”, asked Steve. He was really curious to know what kind of person she was. Already, seeing her interact with Bucky and how Bucky was just so happy around her Steve decided she would be his new little sister of sorts. He was really looking forward to getting to know her.

“ Uh, well mainly I edited a fashion magazine, but I spent more time out socializing that actual office work.”

Natasha perked up, “ What kind of socializing?”

“ Well, mostly going out to parties and events. Meeting people, conducting sort of informal interviews with potential stories and ideas. Lots of concerts and celebrity affairs.”

Natasha looked fascinated.

“ Wow, that sounds incredible. “

“ Yea, it kind of was. I mostly managed the social media aspect, and it meant that I could take my sisters with me. It was great to be able to spend so much time with them.”

The back and forth between Rosie and the Avengers continued for a good hour. The Avengers learned about her a lot and the more she talked and interacted with each of her soul mate, the more the Avengers liked her.

Natasha liked her immediately for a friend. Steve saw her as a little sister, as well as Tony. And Thor and Bruce were just very happy to be able to get to know her now that she was no longer a secret. 

After a while of talking Tony noticed that the conversation was dwindling down and decided to give the threesome the out that they needed. Standing up he spoke, 

“ Well, this was great and all. Getting to meet each other and what-not. But I have a lunch date with Steve that we need to go get dressed for. So I’ll be going, but how about we all meet back here at 6 for movie/team night?”

Steve stood when Tony did and nodded when he finished talking. “ That sounds great Tony. Everybody?” He asked around at the other Avengers.

Rosie held Clint and Bucky’s hands and shrugged. “ Sounds great. We also have plans for today, but we’ll be back at 6.”

Clint and Bucky agreed.

The rest of the Avengers all voiced their approval.

“ So its settled then, see you all at 6” Tony said, and with that he laced his fingers with Steve’s and both of them took off toward the penthouse.

Rosie stood up as well. Both the guys standing up right after her.

“ It was really nice to meet you all finally,” she smiled at all of them. “ Bucky, Clint, and I are going out for the afternoon, So we will see you later for movie night”

The remaining avengers said the same and stood to go their separate ways. They would all go do what they normally do when there are no avengers calls to be answered.

Bucky and Clint waved goodbye and followed Rosie like puppies into the elevator while the Avengers dispersed. 

*****

Once in the elevator, Bucky crowded Rosie from behind while Clint pressed into her from in front.

She inhaled softly as Clint's hands went down her sides to cup her voluptuous ass through her skirt and give a harsh squeeze.

" Now, how about a proper Hello, baby?" said Clint. His voice low and sexy.

He pressed her into Bucky and then kissed her deeply. His wet mouth molded to hers as he kissed her breath away.

At the same time, Bucky was behind her moving her hair away from her neck. He swept the thick dark hair off over her left shoulder and promptly attached his mouth to the right side of her neck. He mouthed at the place where her neck met her shoulder while his hands slowly slid to the front of her to grasp a breast in each hand.

Rosie broke her mouth away from Clint's to throw her head back and moan deeply.

Then, the elevator was stopped and the door was opening, leading them to their floor.

Both Bucky and Clint stepped away from Rosie, who was now breathing a little fast, and stepped off the elevator and into their floor. Rosie took a moment to adjust her skirt and hair before following their wicked grins all the way to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who wants to see some sexy times? ;)
> 
> LOL. If anyone is liking the story, let me know so I know to keep posting. 
> 
> Movie night is the next chapter! :D
> 
> -MrsBB


	3. Chapter 3

The truth was, JARVIS really had an ulterior motive when he let Natasha run into Rosalia.

JARVIS had been closely paying attention to Clint and Bucky’s soul-mate (now fiancée) ever since all three had moved in and was noticing things about Rosalia.

For one, the young girl had up and left everything behind in California to live with her mates. She left her job, her house and car, and her friends and family.

And between being Avengers and Clint also being a full time Shield agent, the girl spent a lot of time alone. JARVIS saw that she was happy, but lonely. So he took it upon himself to arrange their meeting. Hopefully Rosalia would relax and start feeling more at home.

 

After Rosalia had followed the boys to their shared master room, they had some satisfiyingly passionate morning sex. Clint and James had taken turns fucking her deeply until she had come three times, out of her mind with pleasure.

Afterwards, she had slipped out of bed to clean up. She emerged ten minutes later, hair and makeup back to perfection and wearing clean underwear set consisting of a grey Victoria’s secret bra and matching thong. She made her way to the closet and came out wearing a pair of high waisted, distressed light blue jeans and a while V neck crop top. Without putting on shoes she walked over to Clint and James who were both still lying on the bed naked and kissed them softly.

“ I’m gonna go finish breakfast, get dressed and come eat with me” She said as she walked out.

Clint immediately got up to get dressed while James just stared at her ass as she left the room.

**

In the kitchen, Rosie put three omelets on three plates. Then placed a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table before serving two orange juices and one hot coffee. 

“ BOYS! The food is ready, come eat!” She yelled over her shoulder as she took her seat.

Both Clint and James walked out dressed similarly in dark jeans and dark shirts. Clint wearing a dark grey and James wearing black.

They both sat and all three ate in relative silence.  
“ So what are these plans you told the team we had?” asked Clint smiling. Bucky made a noise, showing he was curious too as he stood to start clearing the table.

“ Well, in all the four months I’ve lived here I haven’t really left the tower. I do most of my shopping online, and I work out here. And I’m a little tired of being cooped up. I was thinking we could go see some sights?” She said, her voice small and questioningly.

Bucky frowned from his place at the sink and Clint immediately pulled her into a soft hug.

“ I know, and I’m sorry baby. We don’t really mean to leave you here alone so often, but I’m sure it still sucks. Let us make it up to you today. What would you like to do?”

James immediately agreed, “ Yea doll. Well take you out today, your choice. Anything you want”

Rosie smiled and kissed Clint’s forearm where it was hanging over her shoulder.  
“Really? That sounds great! I had a few ideas but mostly I just really want to see this really small museum a few blocks away, then I was thinking we could walk around and shop? If you guys want….”

James smiled and said, “Sounds good to me, go put on your shoes Doll and we can go.”

Rosie smiled, she pecked Clint on the jaw and stood on her tippy toes to kiss the underside of James’ jaw.

“Thank you! Ill be right back.” And then she rushed off into their bedroom. 

Clint chuckled and James smiled. “ She’s so short”

“ Don’t mention that around her” Clint replied, but he still smiled.

A few moments later, the kitchen was completely cleared from breakfast and Rosie was back wearing a pair of nude pointy pumps and a long beige coat, unbuttoned. 

“ Lets go boys” She said as they each held her hand and made their way to the elevator to have some fun.

**

Once the trio got down to the lobby, Clint got a taxi and James helped Rosie into the back seat. She sat with Clint on the left side and James on her right.

Both of them had felt guilty at her admission of feeling lonely, and both had agreed to pamper her while she was getting her shoes. Also, they were hoping they could convince her to try some lingerie on for them.

Truth was, Clint and James realized that they had basically uprooted her from everything when they moved her in. All because they were Avengers and could never leave that job. They both felt strongly about doing their best for the world and while she never begrudged them, it took its toll.

But that was a conversation for another time, now Clint and James were going to make her feel like the princess she was.

And spoil her they did. At the museum, they both followed her lead. They went everywhere she did and were patient as she calmly studied the art. After they took her shopping, they let her try on what seemed to James and Clint like a million shoes, and when she finally found the few pairs she liked, James quietly went and paid as well as arranged for her stuff to be sent back to the tower. For lunch, Clint suggested a quiet bistro where they had incredible Italian food.

There, they actually ran into Steve and Tony who were out having lunch.

All five ended up sharing a table where Tony and Steve took the opportunity to observe the trio. Tony, who of course knew about them way before, just talked with Rosie about her work and if she would try to keep working from here after her year off, was up. Steve, who had only met her hours ago tried to find out everything about her. He found out where she graduated from and that she had inherited the house she lived in from her parents, who were now deceased. She told him about some of the things California had to offer, and he in turn offered to show her around New York if she ever wanted to spend time with him.

By the end of lunch Tony and Steve were glad to see how well the three of them fit with one another. Steve also felt she was the little sister he never had. 

At 5:30, they took a taxi back to the tower. All five of them went up straight to their common floor where they were holding movie night.

In the room, the rest of the Avengers were waiting to start the movie. All the snacks were laid out and everyone quickly got settled. Rosalia removed her coat and then took the middle of a loveseat while both fiancé’s bracketed her sides. The rest of the Avengers settled themselves around them in various seats.

“ Jarvis, hit play” asked Tony from his spot cuddled up into Steve’s side.

The movie, Kill Bill, started and Clint fidgeted until he moved Rosie on top of his lap with her head leaned back on his shoulder. James leaned down and took her heels off, impressed at all the walking she did in them today, and then put her feet on his lap. In no time both Clint and Rosie were dozing off and James was watching them fondly.

Unknown to them, Natasha and Bruce were also studying the pair. Natasha was amazed at how incredibly sweet Clint was with her. In the past, Clint was known for being kind of a womanizer. More of a love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of guy. But with her? He was a perfect gentleman. Completely devoted to her. It was almost surreal to see him act that way. Bruce was thinking something along the same lines. But also thinking about how well they both shared her. In the two years they had all lived together, Bruce thought James and Clint were rather possessive with their conquests. But here they were, sharing a young beautiful woman.

As the movie came to a close, most Avengers were dozing off, or already asleep. Steve looked around at his team with a sleepy smile. Thor was already snoring. Bruce and Natasha were both still paying rapt attention to the move. And James was sleepily blinking at the screen while his hands absentmindedly rubbed at Rosalia’s feet that were on his lap. Her stilettos were thrown haphazardly on the floor in front of them. Clint had his head thrown back and his eyes were closed, but whether or not he was awake? Steve wasn’t sure. However, Rosie probably was asleep. She was on Clint’s lap with her head tucked in his neck. Her mouth was slightly open but Steve couldn’t see her eyes because Clint had his large had over them.

Steve sighed and hugged Tony closer to his body. Tony was asleep too, and only grunted quietly at the movement. 

As the credits rolled on the screen Steve stood up and quickly picked up Tony bridal style. Tony simple curled himself into Steve with a soft sigh.

“ Im taking Tony up to the room and staying with him, goodnight everyone” with that, he made his way to the elevator and left to the penthouse.

Around the room, all the other Avengers made their way to their respective rooms.  
James leaned over and tried to wake Rosalia.

“ Rosalia, hey baby, wake up. Time to go” Rosalia blinked under Clint’s hand on her and smiled at James as she moved his hand.

She stood up and picked up her heels before turning around and running her fingers through Clint’s hair as he woke up.

As soon as he did, he stood up and in one gesture picked up Rosie in bridal style. She laughed and reached out to hold James’ hand. 

Like that all three of them made their way to the elevator, calling behind goodbyes to the remaining avengers.


End file.
